Recently, with the development of science and technology, the technology of liquid crystal displays has been increasingly improved. Thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCD) play important roles in the display field due to its advantages of good image quality, low energy consumption, environmental-friend, and so on. The display technology based on an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) is getting mature in recent years, a display of this kind has a simple structure, a less thickness, a quick response, and can reproduce more colorful images.
A TFT-LCD or OLED can display a color image by using a red color filter layer, a green color filter layer and a blue color filter layer provided therein to filter white light emitted by a light source so as to converting it into monochromatic light such as red light, green light, and blue light, and respectively transmitting the respective color light through the color filter layers of different colors.